memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ships of the Line 2011
, , , | published=July 2010| publisher=Pocket Books & Andrews McMeel Publishing| pages=24| ISBN=ISBN 0740795305| altimage = |}} The [[Ships of the Line calendars|'Ships of the Line' calendar]] for 2011. Contents *Cover: Home Again, by Robert Wilde :The is entering a space dock. In the background, there is the and an unnamed Miranda class starship. This image is later animated for drex-tv01. In the animation, the animator added a second Miranda-class starship and a Valley Forge type starship. This new class is seen later in the calendar. *January: Enterprise XCV - The Great Experiment by Mark Rademaker :The is traveling past an asteroid. *February: U.S.S. Kelvin - On Patrol, by Tobias Richter :The USS Kelvin (NCC-0514) is passing through a planetary system. *March: Long-range Confirmation by Andrew Probert :A Romulan starship of a new class is in fleet maneuvers with two D'deridex class warbirds. *April: High Voltage Paint Scraper, by deg :In the 2260s, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) engages a D7 class battlecruiser. *May: "Khan!" by Alain Rivard :In 2285, the USS Enterprise is firing phasers at the commandeered USS Reliant (NCC-1864). *June: His Star Trek Will Go On Forever by Tobias Richter :The alternate reality USS Enterprise is leaving spacedock in orbit of Earth. The starships USS Mayflower (NCC-1621), USS Armstrong (NCC-1769), and the USS Newton (NCC-1727) are docked at one of the hubs. *Center: NX-01 Refit/XCV-330 with art by Doug Drexler and Mark Rademaker with text and fleet project patches by Michael Okuda :The Enterprise (NX-01) is shown in top, bottom, front, rear, side, and an angled view. Text for this ship explains the refit. For the second ship, there is a close-up of the components of the starship and a side view. Text for this early Enterprise explains the ship's importance. *July: Klingon Repair Dock - Licking Her Wounds, by Dave Morton :A Klingon bird-of-prey of the 22nd century is undergoing repairs in a drydock. : *August: The Doomsday Machine, by Max Gabl and Niel Wray :The wrecked USS Constellation (NCC-1017) is shown adrift in an asteroid field. This image is from the episode "The Doomsday Machine". : *September: NX-01 Refit - Back and Packin', by Doug Drexler :The refitted Enterprise prepares to leave drydock. *October: Amok Time, by Max Gabl and Niel Wray :The shuttlecraft Galileo is on approach to the starship Enterprise. This image is from the episode "Journey to Babel". : *November: Into the Breach by Don Hillenbrand :A fleet of eight Starfleet starships engages an unidentified enemy in an unnamed planetary system in the late 23rd century. The armada consisted of the Constitution class , two John Glenn type ships (the and the NCC-2001), two Sun Tzu type ships (the and an unidentified sister ship), two Valley Forge type ships (the and the NCC-1878-A) and an unidentified ship of unknown class. : *December: Starfleet Clean, by John Eaves :Sometime after the events in Star Trek: Nemesis, the is seen on approach from a perspective within the 's main shuttlebay. Suspended from the ceiling of the bay, there are four fighters: (the , the , the Siouxsie, and the ). Across from the fighters, there are four Type-11 shuttlecraft, including the . Images file:enterprise XCV-330.jpg| XCV-330 (January). file:uSS John Glenn.jpg| NCC-2707 (November). file:Siouxsie fighter shuttle.jpg|The fighter shuttlecraft Siouxsie (December). Appendices External link * Category:Calendars